Dreadful Thirteen
by Serina Park
Summary: "Halo, Appa…" / "Itu sangat tidak adil, Appa!" / "Jangan lari, Appa…" Lee Sooman langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa begitu melihat ketiga belas patung buatannya itu berbicara dan bergerak dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, itu… sangat mengerikan / "Kami akan selalu menemukanmu, Appa…" / "ANDWAE!" SJ FF/Brothership/Mystery!


**Disclaimer: I just own the plot**

**Rated: T+**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning: It's still the beginning; you will find it as the time passed. Just be careful. **

**Genre: Mystery, Suspense, Thriller**

**No Plagiarism, No Bash/Flame!**

** . **

**.**

**.**

**Serina Park**

**Present **

**Dreadful Thirteen**

"_Mereka berlaku seperti anak-anak yang patuh dan melakukan apa yang orang tua mereka katakan, tapi ini semua bisa menjadi sebuah bencana, jika orang tua mereka sudah memberi sebuah kesalahpahaman sejak awal __and __you can't blame it on them__.__"_

** . **

**.**

**.**

**#1: When The Thirteen Handsome Puppets are Born**

**Korea Selatan, Seoul, 2000**

_Tak Tak Tak Tak Tak _

Bunyi palu terus terdengar dari _basement_ sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan agak jauh dari rumah-rumah lainnya. Ketukan palu beradu dengan pemahat kelihatannya itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu penghuni rumah itu. Tentu saja tidak terganggu karena penghuni rumah cukup besar itu sedang tidak berada di rumah dan hanya meninggalkan seorang _namja_ yang kini tengah memahat patung.

Lee Sooman, nama _namja_ pemahat patung itu. Wajahnya dipenuhi peluh, begitu juga dengan badannya. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang berlalu sejak ia mulai memulai memahat patung dari bongkahan kayu di depannya ini. Lalu, ia turunkan sebentar pemahat dan palu yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan menoleh dimana dua belas patung di sampingnya yang sudah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu, walaupun belum begitu sempurna.

Pandangan Lee Sooman beralih kembali ke patung yang masih setengah jadi yang tadi ia buat. Ia pandangi patung ketiga belas sekaligus patung terakhir yang ia buat itu. Tanpa disadari ia menghela napasnya. Pandangan matanya kini menatap sebuah buku catatan yang berada di meja kecil di sampingnya. Bisa dilihat kalau buku catatan itu sudah agak usang. Buku peninggalan sang kakek yang juga pembuat patung sepertinya.

Di buku catatan milik kakeknya tersebut tertulis semua instruksi bagaimana caranya membuat patung layaknya manusia dan kelihatan hidup. Sebagai seorang pembuat patung, Lee Sooman tentu ingin menciptakan sebuah maha karya dan dengan ini ia akan mewujudkan impian terbesar sang kakek yang entah apa alasannya tidak berhasil membuat patung seperti yang diharapkan, padahal instruksinya sangat lengkap. Tapi, sayangnya, halaman paling pertama dari buku catatan itu terobek, walaupun bukan bagian dari instruksi.

Lee Sooman mengelap keringat dengan lengan bajunya sebentar dan mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menemukan sedikit tenaga, karena ia tahu kalau tubuhnya sudah mulai protes. Setelah itu, ia mengambil palu dan pemahatnya kembali. _'Aku akan beristirahat setelah membuat kelopak mata patung ini!' _batinnya sambil mulai bekerja kembali.

_Tak Tak Tak Tak Tak_

Bunyi palu mulai menggema kembali dari _basement _rumah itu, tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu dan Lee Sooman selesai dan langsung naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya. Ia membutuhkan mandi dan istirahat sekarang. Tidak lupa tentunya, ia mematikan lampu _basement _dan menutup rapat pintu sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan _basement_.

**Keeskokan Harinya, 14:00 **

Dengan setengah berlari Lee Sooman menuruni tangga menuju _basement_. Ia sudah beristirahat dengan cukup untuk mengembalikan tenaganya yang menghilang dan kini saatnya ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya membuat patung yang akan ia jamin menjadi maha karya terbesarnya.

**Hari yang sama, 22:00 **

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Lee Sooman sambil memandangi ketiga belas patung _namja _tampan yang ia bentuk sedemikian rupa seperti manusia yang sudah jadi. Sungguh bagus, Lee Sooman juga sudah mengatur sedemikian rupa supaya persendian patung-patung itu bisa bergerak leluasa mungkin. Baju juga sudah dipasang kepada tiga belas patung itu.

Hanya satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan ketiga belas patung itu, Sempurna. Bisa dibilang Lee Sooman telah berhasil, tapi ia tahu benar kalau patung buatannya itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan hidup seperti yang diinginkan, walaupun sudah sangat mirip dengan manusia.

Hmm, tapi _namja_ itu masih terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Kenapa kalian bertanya? Itu semua karena instruksi dari buku catatan itu masih belum berakhir. Masih ada satu lagi. Lee Sooman membuka halaman yang paling belakang. Halaman itu agak rusak dan kusam, tapi apa yang tertulis di sana masih bisa dibaca dengan jelas. Kalimat yang tertulis di halaman itu entah dalam bahasa apa, tapi instruksinya mengatakan kalau sesudah membuat patung harus membacanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Lee Sooman mengikutinya dan membaca kalimat itu. Ia berharap sebuah keajaiban akan terjadi. Di tengah-tengah ia mengucapkan kalimat itu gempa terjadi dan setelah itu kembali seperti normal, bahkan Lee Sooman seakan tidak merasakan apa-apa.

**Teng. **

Bunyi jam yang sangat terdengar dengan jelas dari ruang tengah itu menyadarkan Lee Sooman kalau tengah malam telah tiba. Lee Sooman menghela napas dan memijat-mijat bahu kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian. Ia penat dan merasa kalau tangannya sangat kaku. Setelah beberapa saat merilekskan badannya, Lee Sooman bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduk menghadap ketiga belas patung buatannya itu dan berjalan menaiki tangga.

Seperti biasa, ia mematikan lampu _basement _dan menutup pintu ruangan itu rapat. Lee Sooman berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba matanya begitu berat untuk dibuka. Ia sangat mengantuk dan benar saja ia langsung terlelap begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Lee Sooman hanya berharap kalau kerja kerasnya terbayar atau ia akan benar-benar frustrasi, mungkin bisa sampai menjadi gila. Ya, itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

**.o.**

Bulan yang sedari tadi menyinari langit malam kini perlahan menghilang dibalik awan hitam yang hampir menutup seluruh langit. Pertanda kalau hujan akan turun. Angin mulai bertiup dengan kencang membuat jendela-jendela yang tidak tertutup rapat terbuka dan tertutup terus-menurus secara tidak teratur serta membuat suara gaduh. Para pemilik rumah pun segera menutup jendela rumah mereka.

_BWUSH! _

Angin kencang tiba-tiba menerjang masuk dengan paksa dan menghempaskan jendela rumah Lee Sooman. Menimbulkan suara yang cukup besar, tapi seakan tidak mendengar Lee Sooman sama sekali tidak terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap.

Angin itu lalu membuka paksa pintu menuju _basement_ dan lampu_ basement_ juga ikut menyala, serta membuat semua kertas-kertas dan barang-barang yang ringan berhamburan di lantai. Tak terkecuali buku catatan tua yang tadinya tertutup. Sekarang buku catatan itu terbuka dan berhenti pada halaman terakhir, lalu hembusan angin yang datang untuk kedua kalinya berhasil memisahkan halaman terakhir yang ternyata menjadi satu dengan halaman satunya yang sebelumnya dianggap sebagai halaman terakhir itu. Halaman yang selama ini tertempel itu perlahan terbuka dan di sana tertulis beberapa kata. Kata yang ditulis dengan tinta merah seperti darah yang sudah mengering.

_**Forbidden**_.

Itulah kata yang tertera di sana. Kemudian, angin yang hendak masuk ke dalam _basement_ itu mendadak tertarik keluar dan mengembalikan posisi barang-barang yang jatuh tadi ke posisi semula begitu juga dengan buku catatan yang tadinya terbuka kembali tertutup sempurna. Lampu _basement_ mati dan pintu ikut tertutup begitu angin benar-benar keluar dari sana.

Sunyi.

Suasana di _basement _itu kembali sunyi dan… mencekam. Ya, mencekam. Ini semua karena sekilas terlihat kilatan mata dari ketiga belas patung _namja_ tampan yang berjejer rapi di ruangan _basement_ itu.

_Tap. _

Salah satu dari ketiga belas patung itu melangkahkan kakinya maju. Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. Patung itu mulai bergerak. Seringaian mengerikan terlihat di wajah patung itu, "Hihi…" tawanya pelan namun bisa membuat bulu kuduk berdiri bagi siapa pun yang tidak beruntung mendengarnya di tengah malam. Dan kedua belas patung lainnya menggerakkan mata mereka sebelum senyuman mengerikan juga ikut muncul di wajah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keep it or Delete it?**

Halo, semua~ Apa kalian mau fic ini di lanjutkan apa enggak? Saya cuma nyoba publish dan jika responnya positif saya bakalan lanjutin, tapi gak janji dalam waktu cepat, saya harus liat keadaan dulu.

Jadi apa kalian mau ini di lanjutin apa enggak…? Saya berharap fic ini enggak di abaikan begitu saja, sih… *berdoa*

**-Serina**

_Edited._


End file.
